Stupid Boy
by missixtyme
Summary: Edward and Bella have had enough of Jacob.


Stupid Boy

* * *

_~It's hard to win in a game of chase, where the chased has already been caught._

* * *

_Crunch._

I looked up. Was someone there?

I backed away from the tree I had been defacing to see the girly leech, running through the thick trees, holding her on his tiny back. He must have seen me too, as he turned from his original path and into mine.

After a few seconds his once blurry frame became clearer. I crossed my arms and threw a glare onto my face to show I wasn't happy to see them. Of course I had wanted to see Bella, but they weren't a package deal.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. It seemed like he was trying to appear mean. But it wasn't working; his obnoxiously high voice betrayed him.

"What are you doing?" He repeated after a few silent moments. I wasn't going to answer him, so why did he expect that I would? Stupid leech should know better.

I continued to ignore him, but spoke to Bella instead. "Bella! I was just going to visit you…" I gestured to the forest around us. Forks forest.

She nodded a little and bit her lip.

"You look really hot." I grinned as I spoke.

It was true; she was really hot, especially when she bit her lip like that. I usually didn't say things like that so…openly, but if it would piss him off, I was all for being abrupt.

He pulled her off of his back and she stumbled a bit on the unstable ground, I was about to go steady her, but the ugly leech stood in front of me, running his lip.

I was so focused on Bella; I would barely understand a word that he said. I narrowed my eyes at him. What was he saying?

He continued to talk on undeterred.

Probably stupid leech things.

His baby face-hardened and for a second he actually looked somewhat like a man. But quickly it faded and the repulsive creature's nasty mouth turned into a little girl smirk. "Your mind is entertaining Jacob."

Stupid leech was listening to my thoughts; I switched the thoughts of him getting beaten to a bloody death, to ones of me making sweet hard love to his precious Bella. His face contorted at that.

Ha.

"Have you heard a word I've said?" He put his hands on his girlish hips.

So sassy.

"No." I mumbled and crossed my forearms over my broad chest. Did that leech even have muscles? More like man boobs.

Ha.

He rolled his eyes like a schoolgirl. I could practically here the non-existent scowl and the egging on of girls for their hero to tell off the bully. "I said, if you want Bella like I know you do, to fight me for her. If you think you're so much better than I, prove it. "

Behind me, I could hear Bella shift her adorable feet and the telltale sign of her biting her lip still. The little sloppy sounds were a dead giveaway.

"Are you serious?" It was too good to be true, too easy. I'd have that bitch down on his knees, praying to god in 10 seconds flat.

"Yes." He said simply, and held out his ugly leech hand for me to shake.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He seemed confused by my question. He probably thought I would agree easily, but I wanted to know what I was up against. It was so random. Had he been looking for me to propose this? Did he just want to get rid of me? Or was something wrong with Bella?

I looked back at her briefly, she was obviously nervous, but otherwise she did seem too panicked.

My heart panicked a little bit. Was she possibly so bad in bed that he wanted to kill himself?

I wrote off that reason in my head. With hips like hers there was no way she could be bad. And even if she were, I'd bring her up to par real quick. Why would he want a death sentence?

"To be honest Jacob, you're annoying. If this is a chance to rid you from our lives once and for all, I'm all for it." He explained after he realized I didn't understand stupid leech talk.

"Edward I don't to lose yo-" Bella began but Edward put his hand up and she backed off instantly. Stupid leech had Bella on a chain.

I'd take her off the chain once he was dead, then I'd chain her back up and make her beg.

Ha.

How were those thoughts Eddie boy?

He rolled his eyes in reaction and looked at me in a manor that appeared to be sternly. But I couldn't ever take him seriously because of his pretty pink lips that he held in a grimace. Did he borrow Bella's lipstick or something?

"Well…?"

"Sure." I smirked and crouched down. "Have fun in hell."

He surprised me with a blow to the gut. His puny forearm forced me onto the ground, where we skidded along in the loose gravel for a few feet.

Fine, the puny looking leech was actually pretty strong. I'd give him that, though he was nothing compared to me.

His golden eyes held my own, and his cheeks were puffed out like he held a mouthful of air. Was he bloated or something? I grabbed onto his neck and let another smirk control my face, "Is that all you got?"

Thick russet fur sprouted on my forearms and I let the wolf inside of me to explode to the surface. The stupid leech went flying off of me with the force of my phase. He landed on his back a few feet away, but leaped up, ready to attack. His unruly hair, sticking in a multitude of directions, looked glamorous.

I bounced to my feet and snarled in warning. I think I saw him roll his eyes. I snarled louder, to show him I was serious. This was no laughing matter.

His stench magnified in intensity, the closer I got to him, until it was unbearable. I had been holding my breath when he was lying on top of me, all gay like, but now I was breathing through my nose and his rotten cotton candy like smell made me feel sick. I barreled into him, but instead of being met with cold granite, shark twigs dug into my skin.

I meant to do that. Armor. Good luck hugging me now with daggers sticking in all directions in my fur.

Ha.

I swiveled to the right and lunged into him. My original target was hit that time and we fell to the ground together.

He was limp underneath me, so I blindly scratched my claws over his skin. He was so tiny, and I was so huge. There was no way I would be able to hit my target every time. Half the time my clawing efforts were rewarded with paw-fulls of dirt.

Ha. Stupid leech couldn't even fight back. He lay beneath me, all still like. He probably was dead already. I was so powerful.

I backed off of him, until I could see his entire body. His stupid expensive looking clothes hung like rags off of his girly body. All he needed were boobs and he would look exactly like a girl.

I ran at him, at his head and smashed his pretty skin into smithereens. Broken bits of his skull pierced the skin of my toes. I couldn't come away scar free. That would almost be unfair.

So easy.

I dropped back into human form, and pulled the shards from the palms of my hands. The tiny cuts had already stitched themselves back together, leaving my skin smooth and silky. The calluses had disappeared. The fight had actually been beneficial for me.

Ha.

I turned back to see my prize. She hadn't moved from the tree line where I had last seen her. Her beautiful milky skin turned crimson. I followed her eye line down to my nakedness. The phase had destroyed my clothes.

I didn't bother to conceal myself. She probably had been so used to seeing a girly man body that she had forgotten what a real man could look like. No problem. She'd be familiar soon enough.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered, while looking past my shoulder.

I stopped, confused, "Bella, I-"

A searing pain erupted at the back of my neck, my knees gave way and my life flashed before my eyes. The world tipped, and faded into black.

I had forgotten to burn him.

"I told you this would all work out Bella. He's a stupid boy." The leech mumbled.

"Is he dead?"

"He will be soon."

"Did he feel anything?"

"Not really."

"Good."

Betrayal flared the pain that had begun to spread to encompass my entire body. I tried to get up; I tried to yell out, but the pain held my body captive.

Not my Bella.

She wouldn't do this.

She wouldn't agree and


End file.
